Locker Room
by ZiggityZee
Summary: After a grueling training session, Kuroko and Kise meet in the locker room. A short walk down memory lane quickly evolves into something else.. WARNING: Contains Yaoi boyxboy .


Kuroko No Basuke  
Kuroko X Kise

Locker Room

"Pass me the ball, Kuroko!" Kagami yelled across the court to Kuroko. The shorter boy looked up to Kagami and sighed inwardly. "You don't have to yell, Kagami," he mumbled and passed the ball to Kagami with ease. "Thanks!" Kagami said, and then proceeded to dunk the ball into the hoop as usual. The whistle blew and the game ended just then. "Kaijo and Seirin, line up!" Riko called. "Thank you very much!" After both teams thanked each other for the game, Kuroko picked up his bag and quietly left for the locker room on the second floor of the gym. He was tired after 3 consecutive training matches with Kise and Kaijo high and he was keen to go back home and rest.

As Kuroko went up the steps to the locker room, he started to think of his days in Teiko and how far he'd come along since then. He opened the door to the locker room and to his surprise, found Kise inside, packing his sports bag. He already changed out of his Kaijo high basketball attire and was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. "Kurokocchi!" said Kise happily, coming over and hugging Kuroko. Kuroko looked up at his former teammate, and at his blonde hair and hazel eyes. Kuroko hurriedly pushed Kise away and said "Don't call me that!" Kise started to pout. "You're so mean, Kurokocchi! DX" Kuroko then sat on one of the benches of the changing room and turned to Kise and asked "Why are you here, Kise? I thought you were changing with the rest of them downstairs." "Nah, there are too many people downstairs and besides, I like peace and quiet sometimes, so I come here and change. You wanted some peace and quiet too, right, Kurokocchi? "Yeah, you can't get peace and quiet with Kagami around, he's always so loud, and I'm really tired after all those matches." Kuroko paused for a while, seemingly to gather his thoughts, and continued "Hey Kise, we haven't really talked like this since we graduated, right? Don't you miss the rest of them?" Kise turned and looked into Kuroko's blue eyes and his smile shrunk by a couple of molars. "I do, but everyone left. Look at people like Midorimacchi and Aominecchi. We've all changed, Kurokocchi. Even you did too." Kuroko exhaled and said forlornly" I just want for all of us to play together again, just like old times." Kuroko stood up and opened his locker… only for Kise to elbow the door shut with a loud bang! Kuroko jumped in surprise - "What was that for, Kise? You shouldn't have done th... Mmph?" Kuroko couldn't speak as Kise had suddenly kissed him. The sudden warm contact with Kise's lips made Kuroko blush fiercely. His pale skin flared pink as Kise kissed him intensely.

"K…Kise…?" Kuroko tried to speak as Kise kissed him. Their lips pulled apart and Kise stared into Kuroko's blue eyes. "Kurokocchi… ever since you were my trainer in Teiko… I liked you. You were always so nice to me, and I always admired you. I… I was jealous when you chose Seirin, when you chose Kagami to be your light. I wanted to be your light, Kurokocchi! I always wanted to be with you!" Kise's cheeks were flushed and his voice cracked with emotion. "Kurokocchi… I always… I always wanted to do this with you…" and after saying that, Kise placed his hands on the shorter boy's crotch and squeezed ever so gently. "Kise…" Kuroko's blush was becoming more pronounced than ever, and a slight moan escaped his lips. "Kise… I always liked how you were so popular, and… and I like you too!" With that confession, Kuroko, with his back against the locker door, started covering his face with his hands. Gentle sobs shook the slight boy's slender frame. Kuroko couldn't help it. He just confused to one of his closest friends and he didn't know what to do! "Kurokocchi, look at me." Kise gently prised open Kuroko's hands and looked into Kuroko's tear stained face. "Kurokocchi, I love you. Won't you… won't you let me make love to you?" Kuroko sniffed and held Kise tight. "Kise… please be gentle to me."

Kuroko lifted off his basketball jersey, exposing his pale belly and pink perky nipples. He blushed even more while Kise stared at his body. Kise gave Kuroko a pat on the head and a cuddle. "You're so cute, Kurokocchi." Kise reached out for Kuroko's basketball shorts and tugged them off Kuroko's along with Kuroko's underwear. Kuroko's small dick stood exposed and he wanted to cover himself, but he looked up to Kise's gentle expression and decided to go along with it. Kise started to cover Kuroko's naked body with kisses, starting from his neck all the way to his chest, his nipples and his nipples, all the way down to his stomach. "Ahnn… Kise…." Kuroko moaned. Kise touched Kuroko's penis and said playfully "Kurokocchi, your ochinchin is still so small… I'll make it bigger for you :P" Kise began to suck on Kuroko's dick, and Kuroko started moaning Kise's name. "Kise… mmph… this… this feels… so good… mmph…" Kuroko started to close his eyes and felt his penis swell and begin to stand up in Kise's mouth. Kise ran his tongue over the head of Kuroko's now erected penis, making Kuroko squeal even louder. "Kurokocchi, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kise stopped sucking on Kuroko's dick and asked his friend slyly. Kuroko nodded shyly and whispered somewhat seductively, but with just the right touch of innocence and sweetness" Kise… please… please put yourself inside of me!" Now it was Kise's turn to blush. He didn't expect Kuroko to go along with it, let alone initiate… that! "Kurokocchi… I'd love to." Kise blushed and steeled himself and gently turned Kuroko over so that his hands were on the locker door. "Stretch your legs, Kurokocchi," said Kise. "L…Like this? Kuroko said as he stretched his legs apart, exposing his cute little butt to Kise. Kise licked his finger and tried to gently poke his finger into Kuroko's butthole. "Ahh!" Kuroko moaned. "I'm sorry Kurokocchi, does it hurt? I'm sorry!" Kise hurriedly stop trying to stick his finger up and glanced and Kuroko's flushed, panting face. "N... No… Kise… it feels good… Please continue…" Kise's raging boner was in his pants and he couldn't control it anymore, it was standing up at attention ever since Kuroko entered the locker room. Kise stripped off his jeans, exposing his thin but long dick. Kuroko turned as he heard the unzipping sound and said with awe "Wow Kise… that's big…" Kise smiled and fingered Kuroko's ass again, encouraged by Kuroko's response.

Kise, encouraged by Kuroko's response, attempted to stick his fingers up Kuroko's butt again. His raging boner was in his pants and he couldn't control it anymore, it was standing up at attention ever since Kuroko entered the locker room. Kise stripped off his jeans, exposing his thin but long dick. Kuroko turned as he heard the unzipping sound and said with awe "Wow Kise… that's big…" Kise smiled and fingered Kuroko again. "Kurokocchi, you're so tight…. Does it feel good? Are you ready for me? Can I put it in now?" "Kise… yes… mmph… please… please put yourself inside of me…" Kise lifted Kuroko's butt and slowly began to enter him The blue haired youth was now moaning in earnest. "Mmph… Ahnn… Ki…Kise…. It… it feels so good…. Mmph! Kuroko felt as if someone was touching him from inside his body and he never felt anything like it before, but damn, it sure felt amazing! Kise managed to fit his dick inside Kuroko's butt and said to Kuroko "Does it hurt, Kurokocchi? I'll move in and out slowly, but stop me if it hurts, alright?" "O…okay.. Kise.. It hurts a little, but…. I'll be al…alright…" Kise started to move in and out of Kuroko, slowly at first, but his pace was quickening. The sounds of his dick entering and exiting Kuroko's butt echoed around the empty locker room. Their pants and moans started to increase in volume. Kise found his hand going to Kuroko's exposed dick, jacking him off while pounding his tight ass. It wasn't long until Kuroko started saying " Mmph… Kise… if you keep that up… if you keep doing it I'm going to… mmph… I'm going to.. I'm going to come!" Saying that, Kuroko came, and a gush of semen flowed from his penis onto Kise's hand, some of it splattering onto the tiles of the locker room. Kise felt it too, and his semen erupted in a stream, following into Kuroko's butt as they both ejaculated. "Mmmmmmmmph!" Kuroko squealed as he felt Kise's penis shoot cum straight up his butt. "Did it feel good, Kurokocchi? Kise said into Kuroko's ear. "Y…yes…" Kuroko said weakly. His legs suddenly felt like jelly and he sank to the floor, naked, with Kise's semen leaking out of his butt. "Kise… I feel… I feel so happy that I got to connect with you on this level…" Kise looked down at his friend and shook his head and laughed. "Now, now Kurokocchi, I'm glad too, but we can't just let you go out like this! Let's get you cleaned up!" Kise gently carried Kuroko and brought him to the shower and gave Kuroko a shower. As they played around in the shower, Kuroko felt his heart open up more. He was glad that they managed to have this little "chat' today. After he dried himself off and put on a white t-shirt and blue jeans, he left the locker room and Kise took his hand. "Let's go out for some ramen together, Kurokocchi!" Kise said with his usual wide friendly smile. "Okay, and after that, let's walk home together!;" replied Kuroko.

The duo then left the gym, leaving behind fond memories and maybe some semen stains in the locker room :P

THE END.

Author's note:  
I actually did this for a friend and she encouraged me to post it - I'm so sorry if it's bad! This is my first time writing smut fanfiction OTL. Nevertheless I sincerely hope you enjoyed this piece I did! :)


End file.
